pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Medical Education Program
University of Pittsburgh (UPMC) School of Medicine Department of Pathology S-417 BST 200 Lothrop Street Pittsburgh, PA 15261 (412) 648-1260 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Information on UPMC's website about its pathology training program is available here: http://path.upmc.edu/brochure/residency/ Trish Zrimsek Academic Manager A711 Scaife Hall 3550 Terrace Street Pittsburgh, PA 15261 Phone: 412-802-6013 Fax: 412-802-6079 Email: TRAINING_PATH@upmc.edu UPMC Pathology Residency FAQ's Comment (Updated July 2017) Residency Program Name: UPMC Residency Program Director: Marie DeFrances, MD PhD Number of residents (per year / total): 7-9 per year / 25-28 total Sample residency makeup: 2 MD PhD, 5 MD In a sample of 7 incoming residents: * 1-2 single track AP or CP only residents * 1-2 foreign graduates with previous pathology experience * 1 PIRRT research track resident (typically accept 1 research candidate each year or every other year) Visas Sponsored: H1B and J1 Track Options: Accepts both single and dual track with the potential to switch during PGY1 * AP/CP * AP only * CP only * AP/NP Pros: Volume; research material/mentoring resources; glass & virtual slide study sets; subspecialized dept; core program includes a women's hospital and a children's hospital High volume of surgicals, subspecialty sign-out, breadth of research opportunities, responsive PD Cons: Lack of personal workspace (share desks at each site); multiple sites (pros and cons of a subspecialized system) Shared resident desk space, multiple hospitals Average work hours on surgical path? 50-65/wk Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes Famous Faculty: * Samuel Yousem, MD * David Dabbs, MD * Steven Swerdlow, MD * Darrell Triulzi, MD Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? At most of the sites, yes Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? More than adequate = superb Adequate AP Teaching? Yes Adequate CP Teaching? Sometimes (varies by attending) Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Yes Please list: Neuropathology; Head/Neck/Endocrine; Breast/Gyn; GU; GI; Gen Surgical Pathology; Cytopathology; Hematopathology; Clinical Infomatics; Transfusion Medicine; Transplant Pathology; Thoracic, Bone and Soft Tissue; Pediatric Pathology, Dermatopathology; Molecular Genetic Pathology, Cytogenetics CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? No Bone & Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Uma Rao, MD (412) 623-2319 Cytopathology Fellowship Program Director: Sara E. Monaco, MD (412) 623-3745 Dermatopathology Fellowship Program Director: Jonhan Ho, MD (412) 864-3860 Genitourinary Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Rajiv Dhir, MBBS MBA (412) 623-1326 Gastrointestinal Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Reetesh Pai, MD (412) 647-3935 Head and Neck Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Raja Seethala, MD (412) 647-9051 Hematopathology Fellowship Program Director: Sarah Gibson, MD (412) 647-8780 Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Somak Roy, MD (412) 648-8346 Neuropathology Fellowship Program Director: Clayton Wiley, MD, PhD (412) 624-0764 Breast & Gynecologic Pathology Fellowship Program Director: David Dabbs, MD (412) 641-4655 Pathology Informatics Fellowship *Program Director: Liron Pantanowitz, MD (412) 623-1326 *Number of fellows (per year / total): 1-2 *Pros: Great experience and diversity of training in informatics *Cons: None *Average work hours on surg path? 40 *Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes *Do you feel you have: **Adequate preview time? Yes **Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Yes **Adequate AP Teaching? Yes **Adequate CP Teaching? Yes *CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Yes Pediatric Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Miguel Reyes-Mugica, MD (412) 692-5650 Surgical Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Sheldon Bastacky, M.D. (412) 647-9612 Thoracic Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Samuel A. Yousem, MD. (412) 647-6193 Transfusion Medicine Fellowship Program Director: Lirong Qu, MD (412) 209-7428 Transplant Pathology Fellowship Program Director: Michael Nalesnik, MD (412) 647-2094 Cytogenetics Fellowship Program Director: Aleksandar Rajkovic, M.D., Ph.D (412) 641-4212